My Blue Rose
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: A naruhina story, it continues off of the new manga chapter. So warning spoiler alert if you haven't been reading the manga.


My Blue Rose

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto**_

_**Hey everyone it's been a while since I created a Naruhina story, well I hope that you enjoy it = D I fixed the spelling mistakes thanks to Rose Tiger, imatwilightfan. Thank you  
**_

'Naruto-kun I all ready knew from the start that you liked Sakura…demo I still love you,'

"HINATA GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" shouted the shaken blond laying on the ground facing the blue haired girl before him, "HE'LL KILL YOU!" the girl didn't budge, she still faced the orange hair man.

"I KNOW THAT!" she shouted back, her body moved on it's own as she had gotten into her signature stance. Veins popped out near her eyes, "Byakugan"

"Hinata…get out of the way.." his voice weakening. He was pinned down on the ground his body trapped, "HINATA!"

"Naruto-kun I know that I can't fight Pein but I don't want you to die…b-because…Because I Love You!" said charging. But only resulted in her getting injured and blacking out. But before her world went dark she heard Naruto shout her name once again.

--

"Thank goodness that your awake Hinata!" said the pink haired girl, "Don't do something so reckless ever again,"

"O-okay," her timid side returning, "where's Naruto-kun?!"

The pink haired girl shifted her gaze, "Naruto ran off to fight Pein,"

"Eh?" her eyes shot open, 'Please be okay Naruto-kun' she prayed.

---

"NARUTO WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!" the crowd of Konoha's people shouted in glee. They had won, Naruto truly looked like the next Hokage of Konoha. The pink haired girl approached Naruto and punched him dead in the stomach making the blond lean down as he received the blow. She wrapped her arms around the said blonde's shoulders. "Thank goodness that you're okay," everyone looked in aw as the two hugged. Hinata watched as her love was hugged by his teammate she understood that Sakura was worried and had smiled at the scene.

--  
After the whole commotion died down everyone worked on repairing the village. Naruto on his way through the village found a blue rose and he couldn't help but remember Hinata. She almost sacrificed herself for his sake. He plucked the beautiful flower from it's place and he planned on finding the girl who he couldn't keep his mind off of. 'Where are you…' he bumped into Neji, Hinata's older cousin. "Oi Neji have you seen Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama went to the training grounds outside of the stadium," answered the older boy.

"Thanks," said the blond running pass the brunette. 'time to find her!'

When he appeared in front of training grounds he noticed her adjusting the bandages on her waist. He couldn't help but look at her, he had always thought that Hinata had a chubby but after he was dead wrong she had curves that would make an man drool over. Naruto found it actually cute as Hinata gave a small smile of victory after accomplishing her task. He slowly approached her but his mind wonder again to how she got that injury.

"Naruto-kun?" her lavender eyes focused on his blue ones. She stood up not even bothering with her jacket.

"I just wanted to thank you," he paused scratching the back of his head, "er umm…I wanted to give you this flower as a sign of thank you," he pulled out the little abused rose, "AW MAN IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE A WHILE AGO!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his actions.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," she smiled sweetly taking the rose from his hand a small blush planted on her skin, "Thank you,"

"Y-your welcome," his cheeks were bright red as he started at Hinata gently touching the flower, "Err…um back then in the battle field…"

"Huh?" she paused, "Oh that," pause, "You don't have to like me back…I'm just glad that I finally told you," she smiled lowering her gaze the blue rose.

"Hinata…"

"I know I know you like Sakura I don't want to make things any awkward for you so let's just stay friends…" she smiled again. But Naruto couldn't help but notice the little tear forming in her eyes, "Umm I have to go…" she said bowing and running in the opposite direction.

'Just forget it…let's just be friends she says but how can I look at her the same…' he looked at her running form. 'No I can't let it just be this way!" he started chasing after her, "W-WAIT HINATA!" he said finally catching up to her. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a big warm hug, "N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered blushing from the close contact.

"I…I may not feel the same way for you Hinata but…I want to give you a try," he said.

"B-But you don't have to force yourself!" she said looking him dead in the eyes so he can see her feelings, "It would hurt more for you to go on a pity date then you just rejecting me!" more tears formed, "So please Naruto-kun let …go" her voice weakened, "please,"

"No," she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off, "I want to go out with my beautiful blue rose,"

"Eh?!" her eyes matched the bright red flowers in the field.

"So Hinata-chan can we go out?" he said again, "and not a pity date but a date-date!"

"H-Hai…" she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

'Maybe we can actually work out,'

_**-End of Story-**_

_**So yeah after reading that manga I couldn't help myself; so much corny-ness and fluffy-ness. Hope that you all enjoyed and please leave me a comment ^_^**_

_**By the way for a nickname you guys can call me neko-chan (idk I just like that name)**_

_**Neko-chan out =3**_


End file.
